Yet Another Cycle
by sailor-magi-miko
Summary: Chikane's death during a timeline where Chikane is the sacrifice rather than Himeko. Rates and reviews are appreciated! (I'm glad y'all liked my first one!) Enjoy the pain!


The cold blade plunges into my midsection, and pierces out through my back in all but a second. It hurts, oh gods does it hurt, but only for a brief moment before the pain begins to subside ever so slowly. I suspect this is because the pain receptors in my body are being blocked involuntarily. I suppose I did learn something during anatomy when I wasn't secretly gawking at a certain blonde whom I hold dear. I do not wish to look at my abdomen, for fear that the pain will return upon seeing the wound. A small whimper pierces the eerie silence and I can feel trembling from the hands holding the blade through my wound. The owner of the voice wraps an arm around my waist and gently pulls the sword out of me. My head slumps onto her shoulder, seeking some comfort that she easily provides. She drops the sword and secures her other arm around me as we fall to our knees. She nestles her head close to mine and holds me close. Her sobs fill my ears, and her tears fall onto my face. The warmth of the girl's body and tender embrace relaxes me and puts me at ease. The one I love, warmer than the summer sun, is holding me in her arms. I could not imagine a better way to die. She is all that I feel right now. The only thing I am certain of in this moment is that I need nothing and nobody else but her, my beloved Himeko.

"Chikane… Chika—Chikan-n-ne… I—I'm so… I'm so sorry." she chokes out between sobs.

"—ve you." I murmur, weakly lifting my head up to meet her eyes.

"What?" she replies, still sobbing.

"I love you."

Himeko sobs louder and more tears pour down her face as she hugs me tighter. She presses her forehead to mine and looks into my eyes. The color of Himeko's radiant, lavender irises is intensified by the redness of her crying eyes. Her sadness is almost tangible, it's as if I could reach out and cup it with my hands. It causes me to feel a painful twinge of guilt, because I too know how it feels to be in her situation. We've had to repeat this too many times to count, each cycle more painful than the last.

"I… love you… I love you, Chikane." Himeko chokes out between sobs.

A feeble smile spreads across my face.

"Why? Why do you have to die, Chikane?"

"Because we're Kannazuki no Miko. In order to restore the world, we must give up a life and affection, just as you have done for me, I shall now do for you." I reply.

"It's not fair! I love you! I want to be with you!" Himeko cries, closing her eyes.

"I want to be with you too, more than anything. I love you, and I wish I could be with you forever."

I somehow find the strength to cup my hand on her cheek, hot and wet with tears.

"Himeko."

It only takes a slight tilt of the head for my lips to meet hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. A light, surprised noise leaks from Himeko's throat. I release and open my eyes, looking deeply into Himeko's gaze. Himeko carefully removes my hand from her face and slips her fingers into the empty spaces of it, not taking her eyes off of mine for even a second. We are lost in each other's gaze for a moment before Himeko's eyelids begin to slowly close.

"Chikane." Himeko murmurs, leaning her face into mine.

I always loved the way Himeko said my name. The way she chimed it during a normal day, the way she yelled it out whenever I was far away, the way she whispered it late at night during sleepovers. I loved every possible way Himeko had ever said my name, but the way she said it just now may be my favorite of them all.

Tears fall from my own eyes as Himeko's soft, warm lips caress mine in another kiss. My dying heart thuds in my chest, and warmth spreads throughout my body. Whether the light-headedness I feel is caused by my losing blood or from the kiss, I do not know, nor do I especially care. What I do know is that there is no greater bliss I had ever felt before now. I return the kiss to her, weak as it is, she accepts it and begins to kiss me more earnestly. How I wish I had the strength to kiss her as deeply as she kisses me now. How I wish I could kiss her more, hold her more, touch her more. How I wish I could have more time with her, but I know our time together is fast approaching its end.

I pull away quickly as I cough up a mouthful of blood, and begin to shiver.

"Chikane!"

Himeko grips my hand tighter, her tears beginning to fall again.

"Himeko."

I lean my head into her chest, and she cradles me in her arms. Himeko's head rests onto mine, her golden hair falling around me. I can smell her sweet fragrance, and it makes me feel even more at peace than before.

I lift my head so that I can look at her, she moves her head slightly and our foreheads are pressed together again. My vision begins to blur, and in my panic I reach for Himeko's face. She takes my hand in her own and presses it to her cheek.

"Just… just once more… before I… Please, Himeko." I plead weakly.

Tears spill from Himeko's eyes as they close once more. She kisses me gently, but deeply, and I use all the strength I can to return the kiss. Himeko releases and I open my eyes, only to find darkness.

"Hime—Himeko. I—I can't—see—I can't see you, Himeko." I say frailly as more tears stream down my face.

"It's alright, Chikane, don't worry. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, Chikane." Himeko replies shakily.

Her voice attempts to be calm, more than likely for the sake of counteracting the fright in my own, but I can hear an underlying panic and despair in it.

My hearing begins to fade, as well as my sense of touch. Himeko's warm hand holding mine to her face is the only thing I have now, but that's enough for me. I am calm now, but not at peace. I will never be truly at peace until Himeko and I find a way to break this seemingly never-ending cycle, and we had failed again.

That's alright though. For right now, that's alright, because I know that I'll see her again. Just to be by her side in death, brings me happiness.


End file.
